London, We Have a Problem
"London, We Have a Problem" is the third two-part special of 101 Dalmatian Street, serving as the 29th and 30th episodes of the series. The episode originally aired on September 15, 2019. Synopsis Hunter and Dylan become friends when they discover a common love for love outer space! Plot The episode begins with Hunter & Cuddles spying on the Dalmatian’s house, having discovered where the Dalmatians live in the previous episode, “Doggy Da Vinci”. Hunter sends Cuddles in for recon, but when Cuddles tries to get in, using the Paw Scanner, they get sprayed with water. Inside, Dylan is excitedly awaiting the postman, who is set to deliver his Dog-Star 3000 Space Helmet. Dylan explains to Dolly that since Delilah & Doug are home this weekend, he gets the day off from chores to do his Astro-Dog Training, much to Dolly’s annoyance. The helmet arrives (with Dylan needing to tell the other pups to get off the postman), and just as Dylan is about to begin his training, Dolly asks that he, at least, helps until after breakfast. All the pups arrive for Breakfast, but Dylan thinks they’re missing on., Dolly comments Dylan always thinks that before realizing, as Dolly predicts, it’s Dorothy, who nips on Dylan’s tail, having ran out of chew toys to gnaw on. At breakfast, Dylan is shocked to learn that Delilah & Doug shall actually unexpectedly be working this weekend (since Doctor Dave, who Delilah works with, got beaten up at Boxercise, and half of Doug’s fire crew has the flu), meaning that Astro-Dog Training is cancelled. Dylan goes outside for some space, which is where he meets Hunter. Hunter seems to begin trying to charm Dylan, claiming to be into space as well, before the other Dalmatians arrive and glomp Dylan from the roof of the house. Hunter invites Dylan to hang out with him later at their building to talk more about space. As Dylan is getting the other pups in the house, Hunter phones someone to tell them they found the Dalmatians and that there are so many they’ll need to come back with the Puppy Pump. While the one he is talking to is skeptical as to whether his plan shall work, Hunter continues his plan by instructing Cuddles to grab Dorothy, which they do so. In the garden, Dylan sees Dolly is using the bowl flinger to launch the other pups on to the roof, before using it to launch multiple puppies on top of Dylan, angering him. At Hunter’s building, Dorothy has already gnawed through most of his things, including Cuddles’ tail. Hunter throws Dorothy into a cage, in a room full of them, and tells her that, come tomorrow, he is shipping her and the other Dalmatians off for six months of “fur optimization”, and then sending them to Switzerland. Back at the house, Dylan catches Triple D using his helmet as a bathing bowl. Dylan grabs his helmet back, with Déjà Vu apologizing and offering a cuddle, which Dylan accepts, before other pups glomp him for one too. Dylan’s helmet lands on his tail and, at first, he thinks it’s Dorothy, but then he & Dolly realize that they have not seen Dorothy all day. They search the entire house and she is nowhere to be found, so they send a message on the “World Wide Woof” to find her. The Barking Chain starts, Hansel does not want to howl though and Hunter has Dorothy bark a response, to lure Dylan to them. After Dorothy uses the “World Wide Woof” back on Dolly & Dylan (Hansel this time did howl), they learn where Dorothy is, but when Dylan realizes it’s where Hunter lives, he chooses to go alone; Dolly, however, follows behind him. When Dylan arrives at Hunter’s place, he finds Dorothy. Hunter claims that Dorothy must have followed him home. Dorothy tries to tell Dylan about the cages, but Cuddles closes the door to the room containing them, before Dylan can see. Hunter then says that since Dylan is there, they can use this opportunity to “hang out”, such as giving Dylan some kibble, letting him look in his telescope and having a ride on a G-Force Simulator (Part One implies Hunter only recently purchased these to butter Dylan up). Outside, Dolly sees more cages being delivered (with the postman saying that Hunter has now ordered 101) and tries to get in to the building, but the bouncer throws her out. Dolly then finds a Window Cleaner’s Cradle to get up to the top. As she ascends, however, she notices a computer screen inside, showing a Photo of Pongo & Perdita (who Dolly recognizes as the pup’s great-great-great grandparents), as well as the details of Hunter’s plan to capture the Dalmatians and send them to Switzerland. Inside, Dorothy tries to warn Dylan about Hunter, but Dylan does not realize what she means. Hunter suggests it’s that she wants to head home, so he readies a car for them. Dolly sees Dylan, Dorothy & Hunter board his car and chases after them, trying to warn Dylan about Hunter, too; however, Hunter keeps Dylan distracted. They arrive back at the Dalmatian’s house and Dylan opens the door, before Dolly jumps on him and warns him about Hunter. Dylan has already been wooed by Hunter, however, and lets him in. With the door now open, Hunter reveals his plan and pulls out a large pump to vacuum up the other Dalmatians into a large glass tube. Dolly, Dylan & Dorothy are able to escape to the bedroom, but Hunter soon finds them and vacuums Dorothy up. Dolly almost gets sucked in, too, but Dylan is able to use his helmet to block the air flow of the Puppy Pump and save Dolly. The two hide in the bathroom, where they ambush Hunter by spraying toothpaste in his eyes, before they trip him on Dolly’s skateboard and send him flying out of the house. While unable to capture Dolly & Dylan, Hunter, however, still activates a chain pulley to load the tube with the other dalmatians into a shipping container, behind his car. Dolly & Dylan yell a trigger word and the sudden excitement from all the puppies is strong enough to break the chain and have them escape the tube. Hunter himself tries to prevent this, by pulling on the chain himself, but gets trapped in the container when the puppies escape, with said container being carried off by a helicopter. Delilah & Doug return home, and Delilah notices the remote which Hunter had dropped on the ground. The scent she picks up worries her. Delilah & Doug take Dolly & Dylan up to the attic, and they go through an old chest to grab a vial containing a black piece of hair and a white piece of hair. The two compare the scent of the remote and the scent from the vial, and they recognize it to be a De Vil! Meanwhile, Hunter is still trapped in the container, which is now on a freight ship, calling for help from the one who he is truly working for: His great-aunt; Cruella De Vil... Characters *Dylan *Dolly *Delilah *Doug *Dorothy *Dawkins *Deepak *Triple D *Dante *Dimitri Trio *Dizzy *Dee Dee *Delgado *Diesel *Hunter De Vil *Cuddles *Cruella De Vil (voice) *Hansel *Godfrey *Portia *Spencer *Arabella *Snowball *Doctor Dave (mentioned) International release Names in other languages * Cantonese: 狗狗大危機 * Danish: London, vi har et problem * Dutch: Problemen in Londen * French: Londres, nous avons un problème * German: London, wir haben ein Problem * Hebrew: לונדון, יש לנו בעיה * Hungarian: London, van egy kis gondom! * Italian: Londra, abbiamo un problema * Japanese: 大変だ－！ * Mandarin: 狗狗大危機 * Norwegian: London, vi har et problem * Polish: Londynie, mamy problem * Portuguese (Brazilian): Londres, Temos um Problema * Portuguese (European): Londres, Temos um Problema * Russian: Лондон, у нас проблема * Spanish (Latin American): Londres, tenemos un problema * Swedish: London, vi har ett problem * Vietnamese: Luân Đồn chúng ta có rắc rối Trivia *This is the fourth episode in the Hunter Story Arc. *It is the 27th and 28th episodes in production order, but the 29th and 30th episodes aired. The The original spots in airing have been taken over by "Long Tongue Day" and "Doggy Da Vinci". **As with the the 2-parter that comes after it, this episode aired very messily internationally. ***In Italy, it aired as the 25th and 26th episodes, after "The Dog House". ***In France, it aired as the 33rd and 34th, after "Don't Push Your Luck". ***In Southeast Asia, it managed to air as the 11th and 12th episodes, after "Doggy Da Vinci". ***In Latin America, it aired as the 23rd and 25th episodes, part 1 after "The Wow of Miaow" and part 2 after "Fear Window" as well as before "The Dog House". *The title of the episode is a possible parody of the misquotation Houston, we have a problem. *The World Wide Woof has been spoken yet again, Dylan comes back as the user with Dolly on his side. **This is also the first episode to have Portia, Spencer and Dorothy (in a second attempt) use the gag. *Delilah and Doug were revealed to be the only ones in the Dalmatian family who knew the De Vil family until they told Dylan and Dolly. *The characters from the original film Pongo, Perdita, Roger and Anita Radcliffe are seen in pictures, though it is currently unknown if they're still alive like Cruella is. *There is a reference to the 2018 film , where Delilah and Doug recognized the scent of the revealing main antagonist instead of Bruce Banner. Dylan then asked "Who?" instead of Doctor Strange. **However, this reference is partially mitigated by the fact that Dolly simply remarks "Huh?" instead of asking who. *In Southeast Asia, an instance of Dolly saying "dork" to Dylan was censored by trimming. Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Specials Category:A to Z Category:Articles with empty sections Category:Dylan episodes Category:Dolly episodes Category:Dorothy episodes Category:Hunter episodes